Please Don't Stop The Music!
by blupanther64
Summary: Mia is the best dancer you could ever find! She wins every single competition, but when Ross Lynch shows up at one of her competitions, the competition heats up. Will she see the Lynch family as a threat, or will her heart soften for a specific member of the family (Sorry for this suckish summary). Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Dancers & Competitions

Please don't stop the music!

"_Please don't stop the music_!" Rihanna's voice sang as Mia danced her last move and posed.

Applause erupted from the audience as Mia caught her bouquet and walked off the stage, waving.

"That was amazing! You are sure to win this competition!" Ms. Molly* ran up to Mia and hugged her.

"Thanks, Molly. Don't be so proud of me. There maybe some other people that are better than me!" Mia laughed.

"You are kidding, right girl? No one here could be better than you!" Molly sang.

MIA'S P.O.V

"Everyone! Please welcome,a late entry, Ross Lynch!" The announcer announced.

"WHAT?!" Molly and I chorused.

As Ross Lynch stepped out on stage and posed, the music started and his moves exploded like fireworks on stage.

As soon as he was done, everyone started clapping and he walked off stage.

Heading MY direction.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to my dressing room.

"Hey!" Ross called.

I just ignored him, thinking that he may be calling someone else.

"Hey!Wait up!" He called again.

"Who? Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you. You were pretty great out there. Too bad you have a little competition." He snickered, pointing to himself.

"Oh, please!" I shot back.

Okay, for a long time, I had an obsession on Raura*. I mean, who doesn't want Laura Marano and Ross to be together? Unless you're Maia Mitchell, then yeah. I also used to have a crush on him, before he became a, well, an asshole.

"Huh?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I said, you're not that much of competition." I retorted.

"Ooooooooohhh..." The crowd oohed over my comeback, obviously sensing a fight.

"Really?" He asked, stepping up much closer.

God damn it! He looked so cute with those brown eyes. I'm not gonna deny it, I officially have a crush on Ross Lynch. AGAIN.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

"Well you won't mind if I do this?" He stepped up much closer until I pushed his face away and stalked towards my dressing room.

"Man, you just got owned by a ballerina!" The crowed laughed and Ross's face was redder than a tomato. I suddenly felt bad then ran to him and kissed his cheek, then ran to my dressing room and locked the door, panting.

I had no idea what his face looked like since I ran a little too fast.

* * *

**Hey guys. This is my first story, so if I make any mistakes, review! Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Winners & Kisses

Please Don't Stop The Music 2

ROSS'S POV

Whoa. I can't believe Mia Michaels just KISSED ME! Well, it didn't really count as a kiss, but... you know what I mean.

I touched my cheek and sighed.

"Hey! I heard you got owned by a ballerina!" Rocky teased.

"Shut up." Ross managed to mumble.

"And that she kissed you!" Rydel added.

"Yeah...!" Ross said, dreamily.

"C'mon let's leave him to daydreaming, guys. You know how Ross is around a girl that he likes!" Riker said,  
grinning.

"But I thought he liked Laura! You know, I'm going for Raura, not Ria!" Ratliff objected.

"Ria?" Ross asked, obliviously confused.

"You know, Ross and Mia? Also, Raura is Ross and-" Ratliff answered.

"Laura. We get it. Now, come on for the awards!" Rydel interrupted.

They dragged me away, still staring at Mia's dressing room door. Ria. Sounded good for our future kids.

Then, I felt someone push me and suddenly, I was on stage next to Mia.

"Hey!" I whispered.

"Leave me alone, creepo!" She hissed.

"Then why did you kiss me earlier?" I asked playfully.

"I felt bad, okay?" She said under her breath.

"You kiss people when you fell bad for them?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Most of the time!" She shot back.

"And announcing first place, highest overall score is..."

"You know-" I started.

"SHUT UP!" she whisper-shouted.

"Well, since the judges couldn't decide, it's a callback for Ross Lynch and Mia Michaels. Thank you!"

We stood there, stiff and confused. Then, I heard Mia stalk off the stage in anger.

"Wait! The judges finally decided since Mrs. Landerburg cannot make it, the winner is..." Everyone stopped in their tracks to listen.

"Mia Michaels!" The announcer, once again, announced.

I saw Mia gasp and run for her award and bouquet.

"T-th-than-thank y-yo-u s-so m-m-mu-much!" Mia stammered.

I clapped, disappointed that I lost to a girl that was probably 10 or something!

"Told ya.." Mia sang as she walked by.

"But-"

"No buts. Sorry!" She laughed as girls, which I may assume to be her friends, surrounded her, laughing and talking.

I ran up to her, grabbed her and kissed her, hard.

She pulled away, clearly shocked.

"Uh... I-I.." She looked up and ran away, leaving her boquet on the ground.

I picked it up and ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3: Girlfriends & Lies

Please Don't Stop The Music!

Mia's POV

I can't believe he did that! I'm not complaining, but still! Just because he was mad... wait! If he was mad,  
then why did he just kiss me? Okay, I'm not gonna argue with myself!

I ran into my dressing room, leaned on the wall, and slid to the floor. I'm not crying, but I was just thinking...

Then, my door opened.

"Mia, I'm sorry-" He started.

"Ross I'm not mad." I said calmly.

"I know and- wait. What?" He said as he ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

I laughed. "What is there to be sad about? ROSS LYNCH JUST KISSED ME!" At this point, he laughed. "Anyways, I was just wondering why you did that.." I trailed off.

"Then why did you run away?" He asked.

"I ran away because I was embarrassed. I'm not anymore! But... you get it!" I said as I put my head down to my hands.

He scooped me up off the floor and hugged me. I giggled.

"Hey, so how old are you?" He asked.

I stiffened. I'm actually only... 11. DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I KNOW!

"Um... 13!" I blurted.

"Well, four years away might not be so bad.." He smirked.

"Wha?" I asked with no idea of what is going on.

"Four years can't be that bad for a girlfriend, right?" He asked, grinning.

I gulped. What is he gonna say if he found out I was 11?!

"Aha-ha-ha!" I laughed nervously. "Can't say no to that!"

"Great! I'm gonna call Riker!" He put me down and took his phone out, bouncing around.

I just sat there, smiling guiltily.

What am I going to do?  



	4. Chapter 4: Pizzas & Cheaters

**PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MUSIC**

"Hey Riker! I'm gonna have to call a rain-check on the band practice tonight…?" Ross babbled on.

Then, he put it on speakerphone.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I heard Riker scream through the phone.

"Well, I have a date…" Ross trailed off.

"With who? Who can it possibly be?!" Riker demanded.

"Mia…" Ross mumbled.

Then, Riker went silent.

"M-Mia?" Riker stammered.

"Yeah! So, we're going to go to LaFeur…"

"Wait! Isn't that a really, really fancy place?!" I cut in.

"Sweetie, I'm in a band that's on a tour." Ross gave me a look.

"Fine." I agreed and fell back on the bed.

Then, Riker and Ross started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

They just kept on laughing.

"What?!" I cried.

They just continued laughing.

"Okay, that did it!" I stood up.

The laughing stopped.

"RUN ROSS!" Riker commanded.

Ross tried to get out, but I was much faster. I pounced on him and clapped my hands over his ears.

Ross screamed. "Riker! Get into her dressing room!"

"Don't worry, bro!" Riker hung up.

I jumped off of him and pretended to be asleep on my bed.

Then, Riker came in the door.

"Anyone hurt?! Anyone call 911?!" Riker asked quickly.

"Dude, FAKER!" Riker accused Ross.

"She's the FAKER!" Ross yelled back.

Then, all I felt was fingers tickling my sides and I started giggling.

Then, my giggling turned into laughter, and laughter turned into murder.

"Help!" the brothers screamed from my dressing room, where I had them both tied up onto a chair.

"Dressing room's soundproof, boys!" I had my evil laugh, grabbed their phones, and walked out of the room.

"Mia!" They pleaded with cow eyes.

"Aww!" I kissed Ross on the cheek and put a headband on Riker.

"Mwah! Ta-ta!" I blew a kiss and walked out the door.

_**A COUPLE HOURS LATER…**_

I walked in and found them both asleep.

My evil smile softened. I really like Ross.

"Wake up…" I shook Ross.

"Kiss first." He groaned in his sleep.

I kissed him on the lips and I saw him open his eyes and smile.

I untied them and Ross hugged me.

"So.. LaFeur?" He asked, smirking.

"Well, the restaurant called to cancel. Someone decided to rent out the whole restaurant for the night." I answered.

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good." We both nodded while I realized I still hadn't changed.

I went into my dressing room and heard someone talking loudly outside.

I can't hear if someone is screaming inside my dressing room, but I can hear someone talking from the outside.

"Oh! Yeah! Ross told me he _LOVES _you!" Riker sneered.

"Hey! Give me that! Sorry Maia. I love you and miss you! See ya!" Ross then hung up.

"So, whatcha gonna do about Mia?" Riker asked.

"Well, first of all, good thing that the dressing room is sound proof, and second, I'll just break her heart, like every other girl!" Ross concluded.

I screamed.

Good thing, that the dressing room was soundproof.


	5. Chapter 5: New Found Loves & Maia

**Sorry if I hadn't had a chance up update. School stuff. Good thing today my school had a sewer problem and I had to go home early :P**

**Anyways,**

**Guest: I know right! XD**

**Hiya: I'm pretty surprised that I would ever write of something of this O_O**

**Guest: Totally!**

**queenc1: Here's your update! I'm gonna let Ross kiss Mia pretty soon.**

Good thing I got it on my phone.

I replayed everything over and over again until I slid to the floor crying.

"Hey! How's it goin'?" Ross came in.

"This." I shoved my phone into his chest, with my recording on screen, playing.

He looked up with horrified eyes and then I walked away.

"MIA!" he called.

"Police!" I yelled and the police came to take Ross away.

"Problem here?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. Put the Lynch family under the banned list." I answered calmly.

"Wait!" Ross screamed.

I walked away with no care in the world.

I was texting Jamie (MY BFFL. UR THE BEST JAMIE!) then I bumped into the cutest boy ever.

"I'm so sorry… Hey!" He said.

I giggled. "Cute! Not related to any Lynch are ya?" I asked.

He laughed the cutest laugh ever. "No. Dinner?"

"Sure. Jacksonville Nightclub?" I said.

"You got me. 8 tomorrow." He walked away, backwards, facing me.

"Adorable." I giggled again and walked out the studio.

When I got home, I noticed someone on my front porch.

_What is blondie doing here?! _I thought.

He saw me in my red Lamborghini and ran to me.

I got out and locked my car and took my sunglasses off.

"Hey…" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Back off. I got a date tomorrow night." I said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" He said.

"You really think I'd be hung up over you? I don't think so." I said.

"Austin! Honey!" I saw Maia Mitchell. Yes. _THE _Maia Mitchell.

"Uh-huh." I started to walk away and opened my door.

Then, someone covered my eyes from behind and said, "Guess who?"

"Hmm, I'mma gonna guess your name. Sam?" I wondered.

"Caught red-handed!" He uncovered my eyes.

I laughed and hugged him. "Come in!"

I looked back at Ross, who was just standing there, with his mouth hanging open and Maia waving her hand in front of his face.

"Rub him behind his ears. Gets him everytime." I instructed her.

She nodded and did what I said and Ross turned back to her.

I nodded in satisfaction and went inside.

"Cool place!" Sam said.

"You already figured it out!" I said, seeing him playing a video game.

"Sorry." He put he controller down.

"Anything you want?" I asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"A kiss?" He asked.

"Fine!" I gave in.

I kissed him, then I realized we were standing in front of a window, where Ross was still standing.

"Anything else?" I pulled away.

"Coke." He said and continued playing his video game. "Anyways, you play?"

"Yeah. Multiplayer?" I offered.

"Sure." He answered.

I grabbed a controller and played.

We've been playing for an hour now and he still hasn't beaten me.

"What is your secret?!" He demanded, cornering me to a wall.

"If you lived with a cousin who is into video games, you'll know." I pushed him.

"Get out. I have to do something now."

"Fine. Nightclub. You. Me. Tomorrow." He started walking away.

"Sure." I said.

I closed the door and turned around.

"AAAAHHHH!" I yelled when I saw Ross there.

"So. Nightclub?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

_Uh-oh!_


	6. Chapter 6: Rival Dancing & Waking Up

**Hey everyone. If you really didn't get the last story, here are the details: Sam is 13 Mia has a driver but she's the one who locked her own car. She owns the car. Mia lives with her sister, who is now 25. And PLZ REVIEW!  
**

RECAP:

_I closed the door and turned around."AAAAHHHH!" I yelled when I saw Ross there._

_"So. Nightclub?" He asked with an evil grin on his face._

_Uh-oh!_

"Pshh, what?" I asked nervously.

"See you there." He winked then reached behind me to open the door.

I stepped out of his way, clearly confused of what just happened.

Then, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and I checked to see who it was.

_Hey. Come to the studio for an emergency meeting. _

_Lovesies,_

_Miki_

I changed into tights, a loose t-shirt, and spandex. Then, I grabbed my sunglasses and bag and called my driver.

While I was being driven to the studio, I saw Ross, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Ratliff , and Maia playing paintball in their yard.

The next thing I knew was the car being stopped, me being pulled out of the car, handed a swimsuit (Which I changed into quickly in their bathroom), and handed a paintball gun.

I'm an eleven year old sharpshooter (and in real life, too!). Half an hour later, they all gave up on trying to get me and decided to go after Maia since she was the easiest.

I made sure that no one was looking, went into their bathroom to take a shower and change.

Then, I climbed back into my car and drove away as fast as possible.

When I got there, everyone looked at me.

I smiled at them sheepishly and started stretching.

"Hey!" I turned to see Sam standing behind me.

"Hey. Mind if you pull me up? I'm too lazy to get out of this split." I said while doing the split.

"Sure. No prob." He answered with a wink.

I giggled as he pulled me up and into a kiss.

"Hey, what is this?" He said as he found a blue blob on my arm.

"I…um…" I said.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I played paintball with the Lynches." I muttered.

"How come there's only one?" He asked.

"Well, I accidentally fired the paintball at my arm to see if it worked." I confessed.

"You mad?"

"No. Just amused since you fired it at yourself." He smirked.

I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Okay everyone! I'm gonna pick rival partners." The instructor announced.

Everyone groaned.

"Okay the lucky ones will be going against Mia and Ross." The lady said as Ross and I climbed on stage.

"Okay partners…" She said as she looked down on her papers.

"Sam and Sheila." She said as I turned to see Sam wink at Sheila. When he turned back around at me, I glared at him.

He held his hands up and backed up to Sheila as they began talking.

Sheila is a really nice girl. She's pretty, too. But she's not that good of a dancer. Everyone thinks that too.

As the lady got to my name… "Mia and Ross." I flinched.

He headed over to me, grinning.

I turned away and he made me face him again. Confusing, huh?

"What?" I asked.

"You wanna work on the dance?" He said, his eyes lighting up.

"This is a _rival_ partnership. Work on the dance yourself, idiot." I turned away, my jazz shoes clinking on the wooden floor.

Before I turned away, I swear I saw a flash of disappointment in his eyes. I shook the feeling away. Then, the girls moved to one side of the room and the boys to the other side.

Everything went black, all of a sudden. Then, I woke up.


	7. Chapter 7: Jack & Backflips

**Hey guys! I'm gonna put a little twist to this story. No more deets. Just read ;).**

_Just a dream. Again. _I thought.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, knowing its Saturday.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Then, I ran up to my room to get my guitar and started playing a Mexican song on the guitar.

I stopped and sighed.

Who am I kidding? The Lynches were my neighbors. Really. They were annoying sometimes. But Ryland was the quiet one. I'm not interested in him though. I mean, I like Ross, but I know I have no chance with him since Laura practically got him claimed.

I saw a black Mercedes Benz drive up my driveway and out came Jack, my boyfriend. Jack is my everything. He's sweet and he's everything you want in a boyfriend.

"Hmm… I think the tickle monster is coming over me!" He rubbed his hands together with an evil grin.

I squealed and ran up to my room.

When he caught up with me, we began running around the room, me doing backflips and things because I'm a gymnast (I do dance for real life, not gymnastics. I'm planning to though). Then, he seemed to just be faster. I ran out to my terrace and saw Ryland, his terrace facing mine.

"Can I jump to there?" I hollered.

"Sure, stranger!" He yelled back.

I ran back, then prepared to do my front flip before Jack catches me.

The next thing I knew, I was in the air and rolling into Ryland's bedroom.

"Thanks." I giggled.

I looked around to a surprised R5.

"Umm, bye." I walked out awkwardly.

I jumped off the terrace o land in Jack's arms.

He twirled me around and giggled.

Then, he kissed me and hugged me. I think I saw a jealous Ross and Ryland, but it was probably my imagination.

"I gotta go. No more jumping to people's terrace's okay?" He said, mimicking my mom.

I giggled. "Sure, dad."

He laughed and headed to his car and drove away.

As I headed towards my house, I heard someone call "HEY!" and I twirled around.

"Hey! What's your name?" Ryland asked again.

"Mia." I answered.

I smiled and walked away, continuing my guitar session.

**Later that night…**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of stoned hitting my window.

I walked out to my terrace and found Ross and Ryland there.

I smiled and frowned. "What?"

"Well good evening to you too." Ross said.

"Sorry. Just groggy." I rubbed my eyes"

"Wanna come over?" They asked.

"Sure. Let me change." I walked back in and closed the curtains.

I changed quickly into a skirt (with shorts inside) and a tank top. Then, I put my hair into a messy bun. I walked out.

"Do an aerial." Ross instructed.

"Who are you, my coach?" I asked while getting ready to do my aerial.

I ran to the edge of my terrace and id it, landing perfectly at the edge.

They just looked at me like I just gave them a million dollars.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat shyly.

"Right." Ross said, attempting to do a backflip and Ryland jumping.

When they landed, they opened the glass doors to a room.

"This is my room." Ross said.

"Cool." I said, pulling out my phone.

"iPhone 5?" Ryland asked.

"Yeah." I answered quietly.

He smiled at me.

"Wait, can I take a picture and post this on Instagram?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Silly faces." I said.

We took the picture with hilarious faces.

We looked at it then laughed.

"You play?" Ross asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Paintball!" Ryland said.

"Yeah."

"She's on my team!" Ross claimed me.

"No fair!" Ryland said.

"I have my own team, with only me in it." I said.

They nodded and called the siblings (except Rydel) and Ellington in. We discussed the rules and as soon as they said, "Game on!" I shot them and said, "I win!"

They turned around with wide eyes and charged towards me.

I squealed and rolled out of the way, causing them to crash into each other.

I laughed and they turned towards me.

"Uh-oh.." I said.

"Uh-oh is right!" Rocky screamed.

I took out my paintball gun, firing it at them, hitting them squarely in the chest.

"I give up on her!" Ryland threw his gun down.

"Good. I have to go now. My mom will probably yell at me." I said, picking myself up and doing a 360 flip in the air and landing perfectly.

"Night." I winked at the boys and walked into my room, hearing them swoon.

I giggled and changed back into my pajamas, going back to bed, smiling.


End file.
